


When The Moon Fell In Love With The Sun

by prxnxykxi



Series: Ryden Angst Fest [10]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, Fluff, possible angst, probably angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/pseuds/prxnxykxi
Summary: Fuck me up. Anyway, this is not what I was working on but it's basically the same plot so if you see another work that is oddly similar to this one, you'll know why.





	1. Chapter 1

_ When the moon fell in love with the sun _

_ All was golden in the sky _

_ All was golden when the day met the night _

 

It was raining again. It always seemed to be raining when they rehearsed. Which really fucking sucked because Spencer’s garage was absolute rubbish at keeping the warm air in and cold air out. They just hoped that the weather would clear up by the time school let out. 

 

Four boys by the names of Ryan Ross, Spencer Smith, Jon Walker and Brent Wilson strode down the hall, toward their next classes. Ryan, who always had a tendency to wander, split from the group, heading for the music room.

 

“Ryan, I swear to fuck, if you don’t get your ass back here we’re tying you to the hood of Brent’s car.” Spencer threatened, turning to see the older boy standing outside the room, his hand on the handle.

 

“Hold on, Spence.” Ryan murmured, pushing the door open as slowly and as silently as he could. 

 

He could hear Spencer and the two others groan before he ducked into the room. There wasn’t a music class at this time, that Ryan was sure of. So why would anyone be playing? 

 

As Ryan scanned the room, his eyes fell upon one of the sophomores standing near the guitar stand. He must’ve thought he was safe. Ryan grew closer to the boy, his head cocked to the side. He knew who this was. This was Brendon Urie, he’d just moved here from St. George, Utah.

 

“Hey.” Ryan called out, smiling at the shorter boy. 

 

Brendon’s head snapped around, causing his neck to crack, rather loudly too. He visibly flinched but Ryan payed no mind. The kid would be fine. “Oh...h-hey.” Brendon stammered, an embarrassed grin on his face.

 

“I heard you playing. You’re pretty good.” Ryan said and motioned to the guitar that Brendon was still holding. The younger tried to say something but Ryan cut in again. “Y’know, me and the guys are hanging out at Spencer’s house after school. If you wanna tag along.” 

 

Brendon let a small laugh slip. It was clear that he thought Ryan was joking. “Yeah, sure, and then we can go ride on our unicorns into the sky. Maybe we’ll have a party on the moon with my friends.” Okay, now it was perfectly clear. 

 

Ryan furrowed his brows, shaking his head. “I’m… not joking. Seriously, you’d get along great with them.” he assured. 

 

Brendon stared. Just stared at Ryan for a long moment before he spoke again. “Yeah, okay. Uh… will you meet me back here? After the final bell?” he asked with a small nod. 

 

“Most definitely.” Ryan grinned, turning to leave. “I’ll see you later, kid!” he called out over his shoulder. 

 

“It’s Brendon!” Brendon replied, laughing softly. He doubted Ryan would actually come back here, but he’d wait anyway. Just in case.

 

\-----

 

“What were you doing in there?” Jon asked once Ryan returned to the three other boys. 

  
“Making a friend.” Ryan replied, then smirked and took off down the hall. He heard Spencer cackle and run after him, Jon and Brent following in suit.


	2. Chapter 2

_ When the sun found the moon _

_ She was drinking tea in a garden _

_ Under the green umbrella trees _

_ In the middle of summer _

 

Brendon knew Ryan wouldn’t show. He  _ knew  _ but he didn’t listen to his stupid fucking conscious. So, here he sat, his head resting in the palm of his hand as he waited. He was sat in the same place he’d been that morning, as to make it easier for Ryan to find him. As if he couldn’t already. No one really used this room from Brendon’s knowledge. 

 

The door swung open, and Brendon turned his head. His eyes fell upon Ryan… and his ‘posy’. Spencer seemed to be cackling over something Ryan had said just before they entered, Jon’s girlfriend was hanging off his shoulder and Brent was hanging back, focus entirely on his phone.

 

Brendon frowned, slumping back slightly. He was hoping it would just be Ryan. He wasn’t ready for an entire group. 

 

“Brendon! Good, you’re here. I was worried you wouldn’t show.” Ryan said, his chestnut hair falling over his left eye. 

 

Brendon flashed a small smile. “Why would I pass up an opportunity to hang out with you guys? You’re the first person to talk to me since I moved to this school, and I’ve heard the gab. You’re pretty popular around here.” Why did he just use the word ‘gab’? God, what a stupid move. Ryan must think he’s an absolute loser.

 

Just as he expected, Brendon heard a small snicker from the little group. But it wasn’t from Ryan. No, it was from Jon. 

 

“Gab?” asked Brent, who was echoed by Spencer with a: “Seriously, newbie?” 

 

Ryan glanced back at them, watching Jon’s girlfriend giggle and whisper something into his ear before sighing and shaking his head. “Get outta here, guys. We’ll meet you at Spencer’s.”

 

Spencer and Brent glanced at each other as they shrugged, following Jon and his girlfriend out of the room. This left Ryan and Brendon alone. 

 

“Sorry about them.” said Ryan as he turned back to Brendon. 

 

Brendon flashed a shy smile and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I’m younger, and new, which are two things you never wanna be.” 

 

Ryan let a small hum slip from his throat. “You...wanna head out?”

 

Brendon nodded. “Sure.” he said, picking his bag off the floor as he stood.

 

Ryan waited for him to cross over before resting an elbow on the younger boy’s shoulder, guiding him into the hall and out of the building, into the rain.

 

A wide grin spread over Brendon’s face when he felt the first drops of rain fall on his head and cheeks. He closed his eyes, and took a long, deep, breath. 

 

Ryan looked down at him, smiling fondly. “You like this kind of weather?” 

 

“Yeah...we didn’t get much rain back in Utah. Not unless it was the colder months, and even then it only really rained in the spring and early winter.” Brendon explained, opening his eyes to stare up at Ryan. “You don’t?”

 

“Nah, it’s shitty. Can’t rehearse well when it’s raining. Too cold.” Ryan replied. 

 

“Damn, is this really too cold for you?” Brendon chuckled. “That’s insane. But I know a place, c’mon.” 

 

\-----

 

Brendon had lead Ryan to a small tea shop near the school, explaining to him that he’d taken a wrong turn on the first day of school and ended up there while watching Ryan sip at his tea. Ryan chuckled at the story, shaking his head. 

 

As Brendon babbled on about Utah and all the friends he’d left behind, Ryan couldn’t help but notice that this kid was absolutely adorable. The way his chocolate eyes lit up whenever he mentioned someone named Patrick, or the way he kept pushing his fingers through his bangs. 

 

“Hey, Brendon, as entertaining as this is,” Ryan started, relishing in the way Brendon tilted his head, stopping himself short, “we should really get going. You wanted to hang out with us while we practised, right?” 

 

Brendon nodded quickly. “Yeah, totally, sorry.” He said and placed a ten dollar bill on the counter. “Let’s go.” 

 

Ryan stood, crossing quickly to the door and pushing it open for Brendon. Once he’d walked through, Ryan stepped out behind him, letting the door swing closed. He gave a shiver, burying himself into his jacket as to keep warm. 

  
As they started down the street, Ryan swore he heard the younger mutter a “Vegas kids” under his breath, sending a sly look to the taller boy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is too lazy to add actual titles.
> 
> 3 days until Brendon Urie is 30. JFC, seriously. I've had like, three existential crises over this. 
> 
> Looks like plot is trying to sneak its way in here. Sorry, guys. But this is giving me material for my new project. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up on Brendon's birthday. Wish me luck.

_ When the moon found the sun _

_ He looked like he was barely hanging on _

_ But her eyes saved his life _

_ In the middle of summer (summer) _

 

Brendon’s eyes flickered over the four older boys, landing on Ryan. He’d been here for, what? Two hours? He wasn’t sure, but what he did know was that he could watch Ryan play all day. The way his eyes fluttered closed and his lips moved when he sang, the gentle movements over the strings of his guitar that somehow made such a loud sound. It was all perfect. Jon’s girlfriend - Courtney, as Brendon had discovered - was sitting behind him, her eyes fixed on her boyfriend. Brendon couldn’t help but wonder if that could be him and Ryan some day. Maybe they’d go on tour, and Brendon would sit back stage while Ryan was performing. And, after the show, Ryan would take Brendon back to the hotel, and they’d watch television while eating dinner.

 

“Mister Urie!” came a voice that seemed to be above him. The memory dissolved and Brendon was back in Maths class, his head resting in the palm of his hand while Mrs. Welch stood over him, her wrinkly face too close for comfort. 

 

“Uh, erm, yes?” Brendon stammered. A few kids snickered to each other at his fumbling for words, causing a bright red blush to creep onto his face. 

 

“I expect you to be paying attention. You will, after all, be needing his information on the test. Eyes forward please.” commanded the old woman before she walked back to her place at the front of the room, resuming her lecture.

 

\-----

 

The class dragged on for a while longer before finally,  _ finally,  _ Brendon was free. He bolted from the room. Or… at least tried to.    
  


“Mister Urie.” said Mrs. Welch. 

 

Brendon grit his teeth, getting a rather violent look on his face before he turned to the woman with an expression that simply epitomised what Mrs. Welch must expect from her students. “Yes, ma’am?” 

 

“Come back here, I’d like to talk to you.” 

 

Brendon crossed over to the desk where the woman sat and frowned, furrowing his brows in curiosity. “Is this about my not paying attention? Because I didn’t mean to, I swear.” 

 

Mrs. Welch merely chuckled and shook her head. “No, no, nothing like that, I’d just like to know how you’re doing. I know it must be difficult moving to an entirely new school.” 

 

Brendon took a small breath of relief. Of course. Teachers always want to know that you’re doing fine. Even if they don’t really care. “Yeah, I’m doing alright. I’ve met some of the other losers here, so I think I’ll be okay.” So maybe it was a lie. Sure, he’d hung out with Ryan and his friends. But that was one time. Brendon hardly considered that to be friendship.

 

Mrs. Welch’s face contorted slightly at the use of the word ‘losers’ but Brendon brushed it off. He’d do what he pleased. 

 

“My point being,” Brendon continued, “I’m doing just fine. No need to worry. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got class.” he said and headed for the door, not even acknowledging the teacher’s “have a nice day, Mister Urie”. 

 

\-----

 

Lunch was nearly as bad as Maths class. But at least in Maths is was relatively silent. At lunch, no one could tell anyone else to shut up. Not without getting beaten up. And even then it didn’t have much effect on anyone. They all went on their way. So Brendon always brought a book. Normally, he would have Patrick and Pete to occupy him, but with being at a new school and all, that wasn’t happening.

 

Brendon yanked the book from his bag, dropping it beside his half eaten sandwich. It was a shitty sandwich, that was for sure. His mum meant well, but she really couldn’t cook for shit. It was her job though. Stupid Mormons. Stupid Religion. Stupid everything. 

 

“Hey.” Brendon’s head snapped up at the sound of Ryan fucking Ross sitting across from him. 

 

“Hey.” Brendon replied skeptically. “What’re you doing here? Don’t you have anyone better to sit with?” 

 

“Well, no, actually. Different lunch periods.” Ryan explained. “What’cha reading?” 

 

“Nothing. Just some stupid book I borrowed from my brother. It’s more entertaining than watching these idiots.” Brendon said, motioning to the crowd of jocks, cheerleaders and preps. “But those are your people, right?” 

 

Ryan shook his head. “I can’t stand them, actually. They’re annoying.” 

 

Brendon smiled a little, letting a quiet chuckle slip. “Well then, Ryan, you and I have one thing im common.” He said with a hum. 

 

Ryan stared at Brendon for a moment before looking down at the table. “You gonna finish your sandwich?” he asked. 

 

“No.” Brendon replied shortly. 

 

Ryan reached over and snatched the sandwich. After finishing the rather large bite he’d taken, he gagged. “This is shit.” 

  
“Yeah. Mom doesn’t make very good food. But she’s great. I think.” Brendon grinned, his eyes flickering up to meet Ryan’s. Maybe Ryan wasn’t so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I've return to this! I put more effort into this chapter than I did on Totally Not Cliche so I hope it's bearable. Thanks for sticking with me this long. It means a lot. Even though I only have like, two active readers. Love you two though. I'm gonna shut up before I start getting all emotional. It happens when I'm really tired. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

_ So he said, "Would it be all right _

_ If we just sat and talked for a little while _

_ If in exchange for your time _

_ I give you this smile?" _

 

Back at the tea shop. Brendon couldn’t believe it, but Ryan had just invited him back to the tea shop. Why? Because he wanted to ‘talk’. Brendon figured he’d be lucky to get out alive. Either that or Ryan would stand him up, and Brendon would know for sure that he had just been pitying Brendon.

 

Still, here he sat, sipping at his chamomile tea and eyeing the door like his life depended on it. Each time the door opened, making the bell chime quietly, Brendon’s heart rose. And each time it wasn’t Ryan, Brendon’s heart sank again. He swore it was in his stomach by now. He’d stopped getting excited when the door opened. He stirred his tea boredly, resting his cheek in his palm.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ryan stepped into the building, drenched in rain. He glanced around before his eyes landed on Brendon. “Hey!” he said and grinned. 

 

Brendon’s eyes lit up as he smiled, waving Ryan over to him. “Hey. I was beginning to think you stood me up.” 

 

“Are you implying that this was a date?” asked Ryan as he sat down. 

 

Brendon’s face flushed. “Well, uh, someone can stand another person up and not, uh, be on a, uh, date.” 

 

Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. “Because I’m fine with this being a date.” he said, eyes flickering with a certain knowing that Brendon hadn’t seen before.

 

Brendon’s blush darkened. He looked down at his drink, which was cold by now anyway. “So...you wanted to talk?” 

 

“Yeah.” Ryan shrugged. 

 

“What about?” Brendon continued. 

 

“Anything.” Ryan replied and leaned over, stealing Brendon’s cup from him. 

 

Brendon hummed softly and tilted his head, eyes focused on the table. It wasn’t until Ryan spoke again that he looked up. 

 

“Why not tell me about your family?” Ryan suggested, taking a sip of the cold tea. 

 

Brendon shook his head quickly. “That’s a horrible idea.” he said. “My family is…something else.”

 

“Something you don’t want to talk about?” Ryan asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Brendon nodded. “You...wanna take a walk instead?”

 

“It’s pouring.” Ryan pointed out. 

 

“Way to go, Captain Obvious.” Brendon teased and stood, offering a hand to Ryan. “C’mon. A little precipitation never hurt anyone.” 

 

Ryan chuckled and took Brendon’s hand, letting the younger boy lead him into the rain. Once outside, Brendon took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the rain. 

 

*******

 

“Where are we going?” Ryan asked. They’d been walking for quite some time now and he was starting to shiver. Not as much as Brendon was though. What kind of idiot, Ryan wondered, doesn’t wear a jacket when it’s pouring rain?

 

“Y-you’ll see.” Brendon said through chattering teeth. He wrapped his arms around himself, letting a violent shiver ripple through him. 

 

“Brendon.” Ryan said, jogging to catch up with Brendon. When Brendon didn’t answer, he tried again, this time with more authourity. “ _ Brendon. _ ” 

 

Brendon stopped and turned, tilting his head. “Yeah?” he asked. 

 

“C’mere.” Ryan sighed, grabbing Brendon’s wrist and tugging him under a rather large tree to at least try and shield them from the constant downpour. 

 

“What’re you doing?” Brendon questioned.

 

“You’re shivering.” replied Ryan as he slipped off his jacket, wrapping it around Brendon’s shoulders. He knew it wasn’t much, but it was something.

 

Brendon smiled up at Ryan, shaking his head. He began pushing the jacket off his shoulders. “I’m fine.” 

 

“Brendon, I swear to God if you take that jacket off I will smack you.” Ryan threatened. 

 

Brendon let out an over exaggerated sigh and nodded, tightening the sweater around his shoulders. “Thanks.” he said quietly. 

 

Ryan smiled down at Brendon, leaning closer. Brendon’s smile widened slightly as he leaned up. It took a few moments before Ryan’s lips met Brendon’s, but when they did, it was the single most beautiful thing Brendon had ever experienced. One of Ryan’s hands moved up to Brendon’s cheek while the other carded gently through the younger’s rain-soaked hair.

 

Brendon leaned into touch, letting Ryan control the kiss. As it grew more intense, Ryan’s teeth scraping on Brendon’s bottom lip, Brendon slowly letting his lips part for him, Brendon felt himself fall deeper into the rabbit hole.

 

When Ryan pulled away, Brendon let out the quietest of whimpers. He let his eyes open slowly, meeting with Ryan’s once again. 

 

“How was that for a first kiss?” asked Ryan. 

 

Brendon blushed. “How did you-” 

 

“I know these things.” Ryan grinned. “How was it?” 

  
“Perfect.” Brendon replied, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. “Just...perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I've returned to this! I've been so busy with Let Me Be Your Wings, and I really appreciate all the love I've been getting on that one. It really does make my day. But I've return here with a shitty chapter of this! Enjoy.

_ So she said, "That's OK _

_ As long as you can make a promise _

_ Not to break my little heart _

_ Or leave me all alone in the summer." _

 

“Ryan, you really don’t have to bring me along with you. I can just go home.” Brendon insisted, letting himself be dragged along behind Ryan as they made their way to his house. 

 

“Oh hush up, Brendon, you’ll love Spencer.” Ryan replied and rolled his eyes. “Besides, it’s my house. I can invited whoever I want.” 

 

“Ryan, seriou-”  Ryan turned before Brendon could finish his sentence, placing a finger to the short’s lips. 

 

“Hush.” he said. 

 

“But-” 

 

“No.”

 

“Rya-” 

 

“Uh-ba-ba.” 

 

“Ry-” 

 

“Ah-ba-ba-ba-ba.” 

 

Brendon stopped trying, folding his arms over his chest and huffing quietly. Ryan smirked proudly and tugged Brendon up the front steps of the porch and into the house. 

 

“Dad! I’m back!” Ryan called out, leading Brendon toward the stairs. Brendon can’t help but think they must look a sight to the man now standing at the bottom of the stairs, the strong scent of what was probably whiskey wafting into Brendon’s nostrils. 

 

“Who’s that?” asked the man, narrowing his eyes at Brendon. 

 

“He’s a friend.” Ryan replied flatly. 

 

“Here for game night?” 

 

“Yes, Dad. Can we go now? Spencer will be here soon.” Ryan grumbled. 

 

Ryan’s dad nodded and waved them off, letting Ryan drag Brendon up the stairs. When they got to his room, Ryan slammed the door shut. “I’ve got some old clothes you can borrow.” he said and began rummaging through his dresser, tossing a pair of sweats and a dry hoodie at Brendon. 

 

Brendon caught them easily, slowly slipping Ryan’s still soaked jacket off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Ryan watched out of the corner of his eye, but Brendon didn’t notice. He was too busy changing, giving a violent shiver when the cool air of Ryan’s room met his damp skin. 

 

As soon as Brendon was changed, Ryan turned to him, smiling a little. “You look good.” he said quietly. 

 

Brendon chuckled. “Thanks.” he said disbelievingly. 

 

Ryan stood there for a moment, staring at Brendon for a minute before he stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. They only pulled apart when there was a knock on the door. Brendon’s face flushed while Ryan’s remained the same, save for the small, knowing smirk playing at his lips. 

  
“Must be Spencer.” he pointed out. “Time to get the party started.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEE, BREADSTICK, I WAS NICE AND DIDNT ADD ANYMORE ANGST. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

_ Well he was just hanging around _

_ Then he fell in love _

_ And he didn't know how _

_ But he couldn't get out _

_ Just hanging around _

_ Then he fell in love _

 

Brendon, Spencer and Ryan - sitting in their respective order - were in the middle of a heated session of Mario Kart when Brendon decided he was more interested in Ryan than the actual game. He’d already died thrice and was about to for the fourth time before Spencer smacked the back of his head. 

 

“Pay attention, you idiot! You’re no fun if you’re just staring into space the entire time.” he complained. 

 

Brendon blushed and turned his attention back to the game, steering his car so that he was in second place. He could feel a pair of eyes on him, and he was willing to bet that it was Ryan. They’d been exchanging glances the entire time they’d been playing, hoping Spencer wouldn’t notice. He didn’t.

 

When Brendon finished in second place, Spencer decided it was time to start with teams. 

 

“I want Brendon.” he said immediately after, glancing to Brendon before he turned to Ryan.

 

“That means my entire team is CPU.” Ryan pouted. “Not fair at all.” 

 

“You can have him next round.” Spencer replied and smirked. He knew Ryan was going to be whining about this until he got Brendon on his team, which would make for an interesting game. 

 

Ryan sighed but didn’t push the issue further. He knew Spencer wasn’t giving up on Brendon. And he knew why. Because Spencer figured Ryan would be too focused on wanting Brendon on his team that he would lose the game. Spencer always was the competitive type. 

 

But no, Ryan wasn’t going to let this get to him. Even if Brendon was so fucking focused already, his tongue resting between his teeth, lips parted in concentration. 

 

Ryan pulled his gaze from Spencer, narrowly avoiding running into the side of the track. Spencer cackled, throwing his head back. 

 

Ryan glanced back to Brendon, meeting his gaze for a split second before the younger returned to the screen. Brendon couldn’t help but smirk, noticing how Ryan kept glancing his way. 

 

He would have fun with this.

 

*******

 

By the time their gaming session had finished (Spencer decided they’d better play music instead. Better for the brain.), Ryan was a flustered mess. His face was red from watching Brendon lick his lips, and he could barely focus. Brendon was just so fucking attractive. 

 

Slowly, Ryan dug his old acoustic out of the closet, passing the new one over to Spencer. Brendon watched as the two other boys sat down, Spencer strumming the guitar and making small adjustments to the tuning. 

 

Every movement Ryan made, Brendon felt himself fall a little harder. The way Ryan moved, and the way he spoke, sang, everything made Brendon get that nervous butterfly feeling in his stomach. 

 

He couldn’t wait for Spencer to leave so he and Ryan could be alone again. Clearly, Spencer noticed the way Brendon kept looking from him to the door, clearing his throat quietly in implication. Ryan hadn’t noticed. Of course he didn’t, he was too wrapped up in tuning his piece of shit Gibson. The thing clearly hadn’t been played in a while. 

 

“I think gonna head out.” Spencer announced and stood, resting Ryan’s other guitar back in the stand. 

 

Ryan’s head snapped up. “You sure you don’t want to stay? I’m almost finished with this one, I just need to-” he was cut off by a loud, very,  _ very,  _ out of tune strum. “Maybe I’m not done…” 

 

“Nah, my mom is expecting me back for dinner anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ryan. Brendon.” Spencer shrugged and smiled, sending the two a wave before he exited the room, long hair flipping behind him. 

 

Brendon turned to Ryan as soon as Spencer was out of the room, grinning like the dork he is. “So...you gonna play me something?” he asked. 

 

Ryan blushed and nodded, grabbing his tuned guitar. “What, uhm, what do you want me to play?” 

 

“Anything.” Brendon shrugged. “Whatever you feel like.” 

 

Ryan nodded again, taking a moment to think before beginning to strum, all his attention returning to the guitar. It was beautiful, the song. Brendon thought he might listen to Ryan forever and not get tired of him.

 

Brendon pulled himself away from that thought. No, he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t fall in love. He wasn’t even two years into high school. Ryan would graduate next year. He’d go to college, and Brendon wouldn’t hear from him again. 

 

But...still. He felt like there might be some chance. He and Ryan. 

 

“How was that?” Ryan asked as the final note faded. 

 

Brendon simply smiled, stood and made his way to Ryan, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Ryan’s lips. When he pulled away, he muttered, “Amazing.” 

 

Ryan grinned and leaned back up, kissing Brendon once more. He felt a tingle rush down his spine and a blush rise in his cheeks. Brendon pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against Ryan’s. 

  
A perfect ending to a perfect evening. 


End file.
